Le sombre secret de Sirius
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: Il est jeune, il est sexy... et il est amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il a peur que celui ci le découvre, mais un telle secret ne peut rester cacher éternellement. Estce le début de l'amour ou la fin de l'amitié? SiriusXRemus
1. Prologue

**Le Sombre Secret De Sirius**

Salut ! J'ai écris cette histoire il y a au moins 3 ans, et maintenant que je suis meilleur en français, j'en profite pour essayer d'améliorer mon chapitre.

Résumé: Il est jeune, il est inconscient et il aime. Son amour secret pour Remus ne peut rester un secret éternel. Il essaye de le cacher, mais il se sent… provoqué.

Tout droits réservés.

…_**Est-ce le début de l'amour ou la fin de l amitié **?_

**Le Sombre Secret De Sirius**

Chapitre 1 : Situation initiale

_Point de Vue de Sirius Black_

J'étais en sixième année de Poudlard, je m'appelais Sirius Black, j'avais 16 ans et j'étais éperdument amoureux de Remus Lupin, mon meilleur ami.

Je me rappellerais toujours de la fois ou je lai rencontré. J'étais seul, assis sur mon banc, me disant que j'aurais mieux fait d'être envoyé à Serpentard. Tout d'abord, parce que mes parents étaient des mangemorts et ensuite, parce que tous les Griffondors m'évitaient dans les couloirs, ils me haïssaient pour ce que j'étais, mais je n'arrivais pas leur en vouloir, je me haïssais également, je me haïssais d'être venu au monde.

C'était comme une flamme qui brûle mon âme, qui transforme mes organes moteurs en cendre, et j'étais impuissant face à ce qui m'arrivais. Donc, le soir, je frappais sur mon punching bag, Severus Snape, pour me relâcher un peu, résultat? La violence me donnait un physique d'enfer. Merci Servilus!

Comme je le disais, un garçon s'était planté devant moi, il s'était présenté, il m'avait raconté quelque blague, on s'était revu de plus en plus souvent et aujourd'hui, on était les meilleurs amis du monde. Bizarre comment une amitié flamboyante peux commencer.

J'avais de maints secrets… et j'avais l'impression de tout pouvoir lui conter. Une sorte de sentiment de confiance émanait de son être et j'éprouvais à son égard, une certaine loyauté et une étrange affection pour lui. C'était un sujet tabou, je devais l'admettre. Il semblait voir au fond de ma conscience, dans les moindres recoins de mon âme. On dit que c'était un synonyme d'un cœur de verre… Mais j'ignore pourquoi on ma dit ça.

Je passai une nuit dépourvue de rêve et l'aube arriva très tôt. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux, pour aussitôt les rouvrir. Je parcouru la pièce du regard et il était là, je pouvais le voir. Son lit était placé à côté du mien, Remus était tout recoquillé et ses grands yeux cendrés étaient fixés sur moi. Il me regardait avec concentration, comme si il essayait de lire en moi, dans mon esprit. Cela m'énervais. J'avais peur qu'il découvre ce qui se passe dans mon cran. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'il savait tout ou qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Cela semble improbable et irrationnelle, mais j'avais cette impression. L'impression qu'il savait ce que s'était d'être seul, unique et délaissé de tous dans ce monde.

- ''Bien dormi? '' Demanda Remus.

-''Très bien et toi? '' Répondis-je.

Remus me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-''Tu es certain? Tu me sembles troublé. ''Me dit-il tout en me regardant plus attentivement.

-'' Mais, non voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? ''

Je détournai les yeux : J'avais oublié qu'il était empathique. J'avais peur qu'il voit au travers de mon regard comme des fenêtres ouvertes.

-''On a cour avec Minerva ce matin. Un examen concernant les animagus. '', Je me mit à rire. ''Ce cour sera un jeu d'enfant. '' Dis-je tout en essayant d'éloigné le sujet.

Mais, il insista.

-''Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Sirius. ''

Raté! Il me regarda attendant que je lui dise quelque chose, que je lui réponde. Il allait attendre longtemps, le pauvre Mumus, je ressentais ma gorge se nouer, aucun son ne voulait en sortir. Je fixai le sol, j'avais peur de croiser son regard. Je détestais lui mentir, mais pour garder son amitié, je lui mentirais tout le temps. Remus n'était pas comme moi, il n'aimait pas d'autre garçon, quoi qu'aucune demoiselles ne s'étaient encore emparé de son cœur, je savait qu'il n'était pas gay, il était juste un peu plus réservé.

Au contraire de Mumus, James était très actif sur le plan : Fille. Mais au moins Remus avait plusieurs qualités que les autre n'avait pas. Comme l'intelligence par exemple, ce qui ne semble pas donné à tout le monde.

(Parlant d'intelligence)

Au même moment, Peter fonça dans la porte avec un cornet de crème glacé au chocolat à la main. Comme il était complètement hypnotisé par sa nourriture, il n'avait pas aperçu que la porte était fermée, cela arrivait souvent.

-''AOUTCH! ''

-''Sa va Queudver? '' Lui demanda un Remus inquiet.

Peter ouvra la porte, il haussa les épaules et alla dans son lit terminer sa crème glacé.

-''Tu sais Queudver, tu ne devrais pas manger ce gendre d'aliment à six heure du matin, tu pourrais tomber malade et puis on vas tous déjeuner dans un quart d'heure.

La conversation ne tournait plus autour de mon état mental, merci Peter. Je ne pue m'empêcher de rajouter :

-''Mumus a raison Pète, après tout, tu ne te serais pas cogné le nez contre la porte si toute ton attention n'avait pas été dirigé par ton ventre et ce foutu cornet. Un conseil, quand tu marche ne fixe pas ta nourriture, elle n'ira nul part, même si tu regarde devant toi! ''

Peter grogna et j'éclatai de rire. C'était bon de se changer les idées sur le ptit gros.

-''Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, nous allons en métamorphose, j'ai préparé une petite surprise pour Servilus, il va adoré! ''

''-Ah ! Sirius… tu es incorrigible! '' S'exclama Remus d'un air exaspéré.

Je souris innocemment à Remus. James aussi était dans le coup. J'étais impatient de voir la réaction de Servilus.

- ''Au moins maintenant, je perçois des zones positives dans ton esprit. ''

-''Remus? ''

-''Hum…? ''

''-Je voulais que tu saches que je suis heureux. '' Répondis-je en me perdant dans le gris de ses yeux.

''-Je sais. ''

Je constate… Ses yeux.

''-Remus? ''

''-Hum? ''

Il me regarda à nouveau.

-''Non, rien. ''

Encore ce regard doubles… Doubles?

Merlin, ce regard… à la fois insouciant et compréhensible, sauvage et Joyeux, terrible mais d'une douceur, d'une profondeur et d'une générosité presque provocante, par l'enfer…

J'en avais les boyaux tout serrés, j'avais l'air stupide d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche comme une carpe. _La plaine lune approchais,_ me dis-je mentalement. Le Loup voulait le dessus.

''-On va déjeuner? '' Questionna Remus, un grand sourire au lèvre.

Pour cette question, c'était Peter qui avait été le plus rapide.

''-Manger! ''

…de toute façon je n'aurais pas été capable de répondre… J'idolâtrais la période avant la plaine lune, on aurait dit que Mumus était deux personnes à la fois, c'était une sensation étrange, loup essayait de le dominer. Le rendant plus vulnérable ou alors très agressif.

À suivre... 

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus.

REVIEW PLEASE!_ (Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon possible pour bien écrire)_

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	2. Le Tourneboule

**LE SOMBRE SECRET DE SIRIUS**

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère que vous avez aimé le premier, sinon, faites demi-tour.

**Disclamer :** Tout droits réservés à l'écrivaine J.K.Rowling

Résumé: Il est jeune, il est inconscient et il aime. Son amour secret pour Remus ne peut rester un secret éternel. Il essaye de le cacher, mais il se sent… provoqué.

Tout droits réservés.

…_**Est-ce le début de l'amour ou la fin de l amitié **?_

**Le Sombre Secret De Sirius**

Chapitre 2 : Déjeuner abusif

_Point de Vue de Sirius Black_

Nous étions descendu à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Une fois à la table, je constatai l'absence de James.

''-Où est Cornedru? '' Fut la première question qui sorti de ma bouche.

Je me rappelai que James n'avait pas été la ce matin, je venais tout juste de remarquer son absence.

''-Tu t'es endormie trop tôt hier, tu as manqué le spectacle de Cornedru. '' Répondit Remus en gloussant.

''-Il va bien au moins? ''Questionnais-je inquiété. ''Il ne s'est pas encore mit dans la merde, j'espère ? ''

''-Hahaha ! Non, je parie qu'il est au ange en ce moment même. '', ajouta Mumus.

''-Hein? ''

''-Siri, ne me dit pas que… ''

''-Ohhhhhh…. La ptite préfète? ''

-''Exacte. ''

- ''Ah, James… un véritable profiteur celui là, mais au caractère étonnamment juste et courageux. '' Dis-je à mon ami.

-''C' est qui le ptit profiteur au caractère juste et courageux? '' Questionna une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et je vis que James se trouvait derrière moi avec un certain sarcasme dans la voix, qui lui donnait un air comique. Tans mieux, _jouons le jeu._

-''Ooh… un type, je sais pas si tu le connais, un certain James Potter. ''

-''Hum… Connaît pas. ''

Il me piqua le muffin qui se trouve dans mon assiette et se il se jeta sur la chaise voisine.

-''Faudra me le présenter! '' S'exclama James.

-''Je crois que tu l'as déjà vu! '' Répondis-je d'un ton enjoué.

-''Ah oui, quand sa? ''

-''Tous les matins ou tu as un malin plaisir à le regarder dans un miroir pendant 45 minutes. '' Agaça t'il.

- ''Ah, c'est sa être sexy! '' Me dit-il d'un ton rêveur, ''dommage que sa ne sois pas donné à tous le monde, hein Sirius? ''

-''Bla, bla, bla… '' Marmonnais-je, ''Tu sais James, si tu passes toutes tes nuits avec les filles tu finiras bien par être épuisé pour tes cours, on ne voudrait pas que le chef des maraudeurs se retrouve une deuxième fois en sixième année, hum? ''

-''C'est vrai, ça ferait mauvaise figure à notre groupe… mais, tu vois, je crois que celle-là c'est la bonne. '' Me dit-il.

-''Qui ça? Evans? '' Questionnais-je incrédule.

-''Oui, y'a quelque chose qui se passe ici quand je la vois, tu voies, là! ''

James mit sa main sur son cœur. Ainsi James était amoureux, mais… pour combien de temps? Là, était la question!

-''Ça s'appelle un cœur James! Tu sais ce que c'est? '' Dis-je en articulant bêtement chaque mots.

-''Crétin! ''

Il se leva et m'envoya avec sa fourchette un morceau de saucisse sur mon uniforme scolaire.

Ils partirent tous à rire, je les regardai essayant de garder un air boudeur pour leur dire :

'' Traître! '' En les pointant les uns après les autres.

Mais leurs rirent eut pour effet de m'influencer, je n'avais pas réussi à me retenir, je riais avec eux, il fallait vraiment que je m'entraîne à avoir l'air bête si je voulais que l'on me prenne au sérieux un jour… bah, peu importe, la vie était faites pour s'amuser.

''- L'heure de la vengeance à sonné! '' Me dit James d'une voix grave et mature. (En supposant qu'il peut avoir une voix mature)

Je me tordis de rire une nouvelle fois, en arrachant à l'un de mes compagnons un morceau de patate trop cuit et complètement carbonisé que je lançai à James.

''-Ah non! Mes BEAUX cheveux! Siri ! Ce n'est pas drôle cette fois, cela m'a pris une demi-heure pour les coiffer! ''

''-Tu voulais sûrement dire ébouriffé, il sont toujours en bataille, totalement emmêlé, James! ''

''- Et puis quoi? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est ce que les belles jeunes filles veulent, et puis sa me plaît, j'ai toujours l'impression que je viens tous juste de descendre... ''

''…de ton ballet, On sait. '' S'exclamâmes Remus et moi d'une même voix.

-'' Hein? Tu te places du côté de Sirius ? Prend ça! ''

Il prit un bol de céréale et il déversa son contenue sur le loup-garou. Remus, offusqué, s'empara de deux brioches à le cannelle (Collant, faites attention) et les lança en direction de James. Le jeune homme se baissa juste attend et la brioche alla s'écraser sur un élève de la table de derrière, en l'occurrence ; Severus Snape.

Encore une fois, j'éclatai de rire très fort, suivi par James et Peter. Remus, bien au contraire de nous, me sembla vraiment navré. Il se leva et s'apprêta à s'excuser, mais Snape ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il nous bombardait avec des œufs.

''- Oh ! Yark! J'ai été touché par les œufs de Servilus, je suis contaminé et corrompu! Je vais mourir du syndrome des cheveux graisseux! NOOOONNNNN! ''

''- Dégoûtant! '' S'exclama James, ''Maintenant faudra que tu te laves dans le jus de tomate! Merci beaucoup Servilus ! ''

Celui-ci nous lança un regard noir, alors que je demandais à James perplexe :

''- Pourquoi les tomates? ''

''- Tu pue le Snape! '' Me dit-t-il faisant mine d'être scandalisé.

Remus laissa tombé les excuses et alla vite se rassoire à la table.

''- Vous ne pourriez pas essayer de vous accordez tous les trois? '' Questionna Remus tout découragé.

''- Nous accordez? Avec l'ennemie? Jamais! '' Lui répondit James d'un ton catégorique.

Remus soupira de découragement.

''- Allez, Mumus. C'est très drôle, il s'agit d'un vilain Serpentard. Ce n'est pas comme si je maltraitais ou ridiculisais une vrai personne. ''

''- Mais vous vous sautez à la gorge depuis la première fois où vous vous êtes aperçu. ''

''- C'est lui qui a commencé avec son insolence de Serpentard… ''

''- Vous avez commencez tout les deux! '' Me coupa Remus avec vigueur dans la voix.

''- Mais…mais… ''

Je ris nerveusement. Son regard reflétait de la colère, j'avais mit en colère Remus Lupin, je l'avais mis en colère, je l'avais mis en colère, JE-L'AVAIS-MIS-EN-COLÈRE! Voilà…je délirais…respire…respire…

Je détestais qu'il y ait un tension entre nous, je sais… cette situation est insignifiant, en plus, c'est la faute du gros nez gras et puant, mais sa me rendais toujours triste, peu importe les circonstances. Parfois j'avais envie de pleurer et de tout lui dire, je désirais ardemment lui avouer que je l'aimais et que, ce qui se passait en ce moment me faisait très peur. J'avais peur qu'il en ait assez de moi, de mon attitude et qu'il essaye de se faire des amis ailleurs, de meilleurs amis, et puis, il y avait toujours cette Serdaigle qui tournait autour de lui comme une vipère. Elle avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec lui. Je la détestais. Une des choses que je hais chez Remus… c'est son manque de confiance en moi. J'aimerais tellement qu'il… hum…

**-FLASK BACK-**

''-Remus, sa va faire 15 minutes que je t'attends au dortoir, qu'est-ce que tu faisais? ''

En troisième année, on nous avait demandé de choisir une matière qui nous plaisait. Peter et moi avons choisi la divination, car c'était la matière la plus facile. James, lui, avait choisi Soins Et Créature Magique et Remus avait prit Ruine Antienne, pour tout le reste des matières, on était ensemble. Bref, il revenait de ce cour auquel je n'assistais pas.

''- Rien. '' S'exclama t-il d'un ton sec

''-Remus, qu'est-ce que… ''

C'est la que je le vis, le visage rougie et le blanc de ses yeux aussi. On pouvait voir quelque larme couler sur ses joues. Lupus avait du chagrin…

''- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? '' Demandai-je inquiet et affolé

''-Rien, il n'y a rien. ''

''-Pourquoi pleurs-tu? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? ''

''-Rien, sa ne te concerne pas! Rien de grave! ''

''-Je veux savoir! '' Ai-je insisté.

''- C'est stupide et puis tu n'as rien à voir la dedans. Je t'en parlerais si cela te concernait. ''

''-Oui, bien sur! '' Répondais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Je fus énormément blessé sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler, j'étais son meilleur ami après tout ! Enfin…c'est ce que je croyais. Je repris d'un ton sec :

''- Va donc revoir cette Serdaigne ! Je suis sur que tu te confira à elle, car après tout, ce n'est pas moi ton meilleur ami, c'est elle ! Vas donc la voir si c'est elle qui compte le plus pour toi! C'est quoi son nom déjà? Louise Marchal des philippines? Arrrgh! ''

Voila, je criais, mais ces mots, je l'ai ait regretté aussitôt. Je fus complètement bouleversé et je ne disais plus un mot.

''- C'est jusqu'elle est plus… '' Tenta-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

''-C'est ça! Vas la voir, je ne suis pas assez digne de confiance pour toi, hein?! Ne me prend pas pour un idiot…CELA ME SEMBLE ÉVIDENT! ''

Ma voix avait tremblé, je n'avais plus envie de crier, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie… pleurée.

_Remus je t'aime._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

À suivre…

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Envoyez-moi des Review pour m'en dire des nouvelles.

J'ai tout amélioré, je suis fier de moi. Héhé…


	3. Lupus le Mumus

**Le Sombre Secret De Sirius**

J'ai beaucoup changé de style d'écriture. J'ai écrit les deux premiers chapitres de cette histoire en 2003, je l'ai posté en 2004, j'ai légèrement modifié le texte récemment, en 2007, j'invente ce chapitre.

Une motivation soudaine. (Ne me demandez pas pourquoi)

Résumé: Il est jeune, il est inconscient et il aime. Son amour secret pour Remus ne peut rester un secret éternel. Il essaye de le cacher, mais il se sent… provoqué.

Tout droits réservés.

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

…_**Est-ce le début de l'amour ou la fin de l amitié **?_

**Le Sombre Secret De Sirius**

Chapitre 3 : Lupus le Mumus…

_Point de Vue de Sirius Black_

Les professeurs se sont rapidement occupés de la situation. La bagarre de nourriture avait prit fin, sous les regards menaçant des enseignants. (Du gendre, vous allez manger une retenue) Je retournai avec James et Remus au dortoir. Peter avait refusé de quitter le buffet. De toute façon, il était le seul de nous quatre à ne pas avoir participé à l'attaque. Il fallait qu'on se change de vêtement. Du lait et un restant de céréale étaient étalés sur la robe de mon Mumus. C'était lui le pire. James et moi n'avions que quelque tache.

J'aidai James à enlever les miettes dans ses cheveux. Même si il avait exclamé de manière comique son mécontentement de tout à l'heure, je savais bien qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on attaque ses cheveux. On a chacun nos petites faiblesses…

''-Voilà, James. T'es tout neuf ! '', Lui dis-je.

Il me remercia et il retourna s'admirer face au miroir pour s'en assurer. Je parcourus la pièce du regard. Depuis ma première année ici, rien n'avait changé. Les meubles étaient les mêmes et ils étaient demeuré à la même place. Le divan en cuir noir devant la cheminer avait toujours été là. Ainsi que les bibliothèques coller sur le long des murs. Les couleurs rouges et or de Griffondor. Seul les élèves changeaient. Moi, j'étais devenu une nouvelle personne à l'intérieur de ces murs. J'avais découvert l'amour irrationnel et j'avais appris à m'amuser.

Avant les maraudeurs, je n'avais jamais eu d'ami. Mes parents gardaient leurs yeux sur moi tout le temps, et pas par amour, juste pour exercer un contrôle total sur moi. Mais… le choix qu'ils ont fait dans leur vie me dégoûtait totalement. Leur adoration à la torture me rendait malade, je ne voulais pas de cette vie là. Je ne voulais pas choisir qui avait le droit de vivre et qui méritait de mourir. Sang de Bourbe, moldu, sorcier… pour moi, ils méritaient tous une chance de prouver qui il était. Et même si certains humains croient qu'ils n'étaient personnes, ils étaient sans doute quelqu'un aux yeux d'un autre.

Je ne suis personne, mais mes amis sont tous à mes yeux. Ainsi que je l'étais pour eux. Grâce à Poudlard, j'étais devenu une meilleure personne et loin du lavage de cerveau de mes parents, j'avais une chance d'être… meilleur ?

Mon regard s'arrêta sur la silhouette à moitié dénudée du loup-garou. La peau de son torse était pale, presque grisâtre, lui donnant un air maladif et fragile. Le voir à moitié vêtu, ainsi, me fit rougir. Il parcouru précautionneusement de ses doigts, ses nombreuses plaies et coupures, du au élan violent du loup garou les jours de pleine lune. Ce qui lui donnait un certain charme d'agressivité et de vulnérabilité à la fois.

Il enfila un chandail propre et il me regarda ensuite.

''-Bientôt, je devrais songer à demander un remède plus fort contre les blessures à l'infirmière de l'école. Je suis vraiment repoussant avec toutes ces gales et ces ecchymoses… '', Me dit-il en riant nerveusement.

''-Non, tu as tord… Tu n'es pas repoussant, bien au contraire… ''

Je ne pue m'empêcher de lui dire qu'il avait tord. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il pense ça de lui. Je ne voulais pas que ce sentiment de répugnance s'empare de lui. Je l'aimais trop pour le laisser se faire croire qu'il était abject. Son doux regard me jugea un long moment, il regardait au travers de mon âme, encore. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Ces deux gestes faciales qu'il exécutait, étaient mes préférés. Un frisson parcouru mon corps.

''-_Sirius…_'', Murmura-t-il.

&&&&

Après, la journée me sembla se passer à une vitesse fulgurante. À peine avais-je commencé à m'ennuyer dans mes cours que la cloche sonnait déjà. Superbe journée ! Et notre surprise pour Servilus fut un succès. Il a fallu l'envoyé à l'infirmerie parce que de sa boucle sortaient des bulles de pleins de couleurs différentes. Vu que la blague n'était pas trop violente ni dommageable pour le Serpentard, j'eue la fierté de voir que Lupus riait avec nous. Une blague avec le petit savon de Snape que j'avais ensorcelé. Toute la classe avait droit à un mignon petit savon en forme de coquillage. Le but, c'était de leur donner une nouvelle forme à la chose, mais James et moi avions réfléchit sur : comment énerver cet effronté de Serpentard ? Alors, le résultat en était que drôle. J'aimerais que Remus participe plus souvent à nos blagues. Quand il nous aide, le résultat n'en ait que mieux. Et avec Mumus comme cerveau, nous étions certain de ne pas nous faire attraper.

&&&&

Le sourire toujours présent au lèvre, j'errais dans le dortoir. James me racontait ses escapades romantiques avec Evans. Il s'était intéressé à elle il n'y avait pas plus d'une semaine et déjà, ils avaient couché ensemble. Pas aussi réservé que je le croyais, la petite préfète. Ça n'allait pas durer longtemps, cette histoire, il était trop différent. Donnons une semaine de plus à Cornedru pour qu'il se lasse de cette fille. Bah, pour l'instant… il était perdu dans l'amour, mais pas autant que moi.

Il était rendu huit heures et demie. Remus venait de terminer ses devoirs alors que Peter et moi étions concentrés sur une partie d'échecs.

''-Wahaha !!! Échecs et mat ! '', M'exclamai-je.

''-Hé, les gars. Et si on allait dehors ? '', Proposa James.

Il y eu un cour silence. Remus leva les yeux vers James de la table ou il était assis en train de lire un roman. Peter me sembla nerveux, sans doute qu'il ne voyait pas la bonne idée là dedans. Je fonçai des sourcils en regardant James.

''-Ben quoi ? Il faut se marrer des fois ! Et en plus, il fait chaud dehors pour une journée de printemps. La température monte jusqu' à vingt cinq degrés celsius. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Vous venez ? ''

C'est vrai que j'avais très envie de m'aventurer dehors. La noirceur du ciel me donnait envie de sortir.

'-Mais… on a pas le droit… '', Lui dit Peter.

''-T' inquiètes pas, personne ne nous verra. '', Dit James avec assurance.

Remus ferma son livre et il le poussa au milieu de la table.

''-Moi, je veux bien y aller. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tu viens Peter ? ''

Peter déclina son invitation, il avait trop peur de se trouver dans les problèmes si ils se faisaient surprendre par un prof. Remus posa son regard sur moi, attendant une réponse.

''-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On y va ? '', Les encourageai-je.

James et Mumus encaissèrent prêt à quitter la salle.

''-Je vais chercher ma cape d'invisibilité. '', Dit James.

''Moi, je vais chercher notre carte. '', Dit Remus.

''-Et moi, je vais couvrir vos arrières. '' Dit Peter.

Parfait. En dit minute, nous étions tous derrière le château. James avait proposé une course jusqu'au lac, nous étions parti à courir et nous avions couru jusqu'à épuisement. Je n'avais pas remarqué qui avait gagné. Remarque, cela n'avait pas d'importance. James s'assit sur le bort du lac, rapidement imité par Remus et moi.

Je me couchai sur le sol et je respirai l'air frais qui passait dans le vent. J'étais tellement bien. Mes yeux fixaient le ciel nuageux et dépourvu de lune. Parfois, on pouvait voir une ou deux étoiles entre les nombreux nuages. Je tournai la tête pour observer le visage paisible de celui que j'aimais. Il était si beau…

''-Dis, Sirius ? Tu es amoureux… toi ? '' Questionna James.

Ah, James. J'aurais déjà du lui raconter. Je lui partage tout depuis la deuxième année. Et vis versa. Mais, ce sentiment était si nouveau. Je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à le partager. Je devrais lui annoncer, bientôt.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il posa la même question à Mumus. Qui lui aussi resta muet. Que voulait signifier ce silence ? Je n'eu pas le temps de me torturer avec cette question.

''-Le dernier à l'eau est une poule mouillé ! '', Cria James.

Ils se levèrent tout les deux, essayant de se déshabiller le plus vite possible. Je fis pareille, ne voulant pas être la poule mouillée. James et Remus se jetèrent à l'eau avant moi, je jetai la dernière pièce de mes vêtements par terre et je plongeai, également. Quelle folie ! On était tous tout nu, dans le lac de Poudlard, en pleine nuit et à n'importe quel heure pouvait venir un préfet ou un professeur. On ne pouvait pas vivre plus dangereusement.

James nagea vers moi et il m'attrapa par les cotes.

''-Poule mouillée ! '' S'exclama-t-il.

Il bougea les bras le long de mon corps et faisant des signes d'ailes battantes en criant :COT-COT. Il se payait ma tête.

Pour me venger, je fis gicler de l'eau sur lui. Il se protégea le visage d'une main et m'envoya de l'eau de l'autre.

''-Lupus ! Tiens le poulet ! '', S'exclama un James enjoué.

''-Quoi ? Mais… '', Protestai-je.

Remus passa ses longs bras autour de moi. Il appuya son bassin contre mes fesses et son emprise sur moi m'empêchait de bouger les bras. Je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière. Il tassa la sienne et colla ses lèvres contre mon cou humide. Un tremblement se fit sentir de ma part.

''-Vas-y James, attaque ! '' Lui cria Remus.

James en profita pour m'envoyé beaucoup d'eau au visage en riant. Après, il s'approcha de moi pour me chatouiller les côtes. Je me débattais.

''-Tiens le bien ce poulet ! ''

Je riais, je me tortillais, je me débattais et je les suppliais d'arrêter. C'était une véritable torture et visiblement, mes amis avaient beaucoup de plaisir à me martyriser.

''-Allez, soyez sympa ! Sachez-moi !!! '', Hurlais-je entre deux rire. ''Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! ''

Sur le coup, James cessa de me chatouiller. Remus me tenait toujours par derrière, déterminer à ne pas lâcher sa prise. Ce cher Cornedru avait une idée derrière la tête.

''-Okay. Alors tu subiras une conséquence. '', M'annonça James.

Le jeux des conséquences… combien de fois avais-je joué à ça avec les maraudeurs ? J'en avais vu de toutes les couleurs et aucun d'entre nous n'avais encore refusé une conséquence qu'on leur avait lancée. Les défis, on les faisait. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais me dégonfler.

''-Qu' est-ce que je dois faire ? '' Lui demandais-je, toujours coincé dans les bras de Remus.

Quoi que cela faisait mon affaire. Son corps nu contre moi… Heureusement qu'il ne me demandait pas : Est-ce que ça va ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu sais, Siri, tu peux tout me dire… ''Comment pourrais-je le regarder en face demain ? Hummm… colle toi encore, c'est trop bon '', je pensai.

Étalant une range de dent droite, James me regardait avec un grand sourire au lèvres. Quelque chose dans ce qu'il venait de penser à l'instant le faisait rire. Et je ne tardai pas à comprendre le fun qu'il prenant à me regardai.

''-Je veux que t'embrasse Remus avec la langue, pendant dix secondes! '' Dit-il tout fier de son idée.

Quoi ? …Plus tordu que James, tu meurs. Il me regarda avec des grands yeux, prêt à observer le moment.

''-Non mais arrête de me regarder comme ça ! '' M'exclamais-je indigné.

Il recommença à faire un faible bruit de poulet, voulant dire : Tu as la trouille ?

''-Ce que tu peux être infâme. Et de toute façon, tu as oublié un truc… Je ne peux pas embrasser Remus pendant dix secondes avec la langue si il ne veut pas. Alors t'as perdu ton pari. Laisser moi partir ! '', Dis-je fier.

Mais alors que je pensais que je lui avais cloué le bec, James répliqua :

''-Il n'a jamais dit qu'il ne voulait pas. ''

Je roulai les yeux.

''-Comme si Remus aurait envie de me lécher les amygdales ! '', Dis-je sarcastique. ''Remus, dis lui. ''

Ses lèvres encore collées à mon épaule il répondit :

''-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas t'embrasser… '', Dit-il innocemment.

C'en était trop. Avec son corps tout collé contre moi depuis tout à l'heure, ses lèvres charnu plaqué sur mon épaule et ce qu'il venait de dire ; l'excitation m'envahit durement. Heureusement, il faisait noir et mon bassin était caché sous l'eau, j'étais dans une situation délicate et qui me convenait parfaitement.

À suivre…

Pauvre Sirius…

Envoyez-moi des Review ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
